Un regalo especial
by Magennta
Summary: El Uchiha llevaba planeando lo que le daría a su esposa por su cumpleaños desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Y es que todo tenía que salir al pie de la letra, tenía que ser maravilloso, sin errores.
Esta fecha parecía ser el karma de Sasuke.

Año tras año le ocurría lo mismo, y siempre era en este maldito día. Y la verdad, no es que fuese un día maldito, de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero él casi podría jurar que todos los obstáculos por los que solía pasar en esta fecha eran una cruel venganza del destino por todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado, sobretodo porque en este día se le festejaba a la persona a la que más daño le ocasionó.

Si, hoy era 28 de Marzo, y sí, era el cumpleaños de Sakura, su esposa.

A través de las ventanas de su habitación se apreciaba como el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, Sasuke decidió quedarse un rato más en cama, no quería despertar a su esposa tan temprano. Bien era sabido por todos que Sakura además de haber heredado las técnicas de Tsunade parecía haber tomado también algunas de las actitudes de su maestra, una de ellas era el mal humor por las mañanas. No, no la despertaría, al menos no por ahora.

Sasuke observó a su esposa con atención, como solía hacer todas las mañanas que amanecía con ella entre sus brazos. El rosado cabello esparcido de forma rebelde por toda la almohada, su piel blanca y suave, los labios de ella ligeramente abiertos… Si Sakura supiera que en ocasiones suele dormir con la boca abierta seguramente no le hablaría a Sasuke durante toda una semana debido a la pena. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó la cara del Uchiha debido a este pensamiento, ella seguía siendo tímida con él algunas veces y esa actitud le recordaba cuando era una niña caprichosa, su mirada se dirigió a la frente de la pelirrosa y observó con detenimiento el sello que ahora la adornaba… Sakura era hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y él se sentía sumamente afortunado de tenerla a ella como compañera de vida.

Era por todo eso que este año tenía que ser perfecto.

El Uchiha llevaba planeando lo que le daría a su esposa por su cumpleaños desde hace ya bastante tiempo, dos meses exactamente. Y es que todo tenía que salir al pie de la letra, tenía que ser maravilloso, sin errores.

En los cumpleaños anteriores de la pelirrosa, siempre le habían surgido problemas para llegar a tiempo a la aldea, o durante el trayecto el regalo que le llevaba sufría un accidente y llegaba con las manos vacías, así que por eso había llegado a Konoha una semana antes de la fecha, _más vale prevenir_ se decía a sí mismo. Gracias a Sarada pudo saber que era lo que a Sakura le gustaría de regalo…Un anillo. Al parecer lo había visto en una de las tiendas de la aldea cuando compraba la despensa, Sasuke pensó que sería algo más ostentoso o grande, pero al ir a la tienda y ver aquella joya supo porque a su esposa le había gustado tanto. El dichoso anillo era único, por decirlo de alguna manera, era de plata muy fina y brillante, la piedra que llevaba en medio era extraña y hermosa a la vez, de color rosa y blanco la piedra parecía tener la forma de un abanico, muy parecido al símbolo del Clan Uchiha, pero diseñado de una manera más femenina, más… Sakura.

¡Era el regalo perfecto! Debido a lo rápido que sucedió todo entre ellos Sasuke nunca pudo darle un anillo a su esposa, a Sakura parecía no importarle pero Sasuke sabía que muy en el fondo a ella le hubiera encantado que él se arrodillará y le pidiera hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando casarse con él, esas cosas no iban con Sasuke, pero con Sakura sí.

Tal vez, solo por este día, esas cosas también podrían ir con él.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de alguien subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que de forma estruendosa se abriera la puerta dejando ver a una agitada Sarada con un gorrito de fiesta adornando su cabeza y un pastel en sus manos.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!

Sakura, quién dormía de manera placida despertó rápidamente y antes de poder maldecir a la persona que había osado despertarla fijó su vista en la puerta y observó a su hija sonriéndole.

El corazón de la pelirrosa se estremeció y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios, Sarada entró sin más a la habitación y se sentó en la cama a lado de su madre.

― Sarada, te has levantado muy temprano el día de hoy ― Dijo Sasuke, su hija no le prestó mucha atención y le ofreció un gorro que era idéntico al que ella estaba usando. Por supuesto, no se lo puso ― Es el cumpleaños de mamá y quería darle una sorpresa ― Respondió la pelinegra de manera alegre mientras le colocaba otro gorro similar a su madre.

― No te hubieras moles…

― ¡De eso nada mamá! Hoy es tu día y además… ¡Es tu favorito! ― Le guiñó el ojo a la pelirrosa y ésta no pudo resistirse más y la abrazó con fuerza. ― Mamá, me asfixias ― Sarada estaba a punto de morir a manos de Sakura que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no paraba de repetirle lo tierna que era.

― Sakura, vas a tirar el pastel ― Observó Sasuke al ver como las manos de su hija comenzaban a temblar debido al fuerte abrazo de su madre. Sakura pareció reaccionar ante las palabras del pelinegro y con cuidado soltó a Sarada de su brutal y amoroso agarre.

Al verse liberada de aquel ataque la niña emitió un leve carraspeo llamando la atención de sus padres, se acomodó las gafas y con una sonrisa comenzó a cantar…

 _Otanjoubi omedetou_

 _otanjoubi omedetou,_

 _otanjoubi, otanjoubi_

 _otanjoubi omedetou_

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura le prestaron total atención, sobretodo ésta última que trataba de retener las pequeñas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, una sonrisa radiante comenzaba a formarse en su rostro, estaba totalmente enternecida. Cuando era niña, Sakura nunca había podido explicarse por qué cuando ella le cantaba feliz cumpleaños a su madre ésta se ponía llorar con una sonrisa en su rostro… Claro, la conmovía, pero se le hacía una total exageración por parte de ella. No fue hasta que Sarada le cantó por primera vez que supo la respuesta, era una sensación indescriptible, la felicidad se acumulaba en tu pecho y parecía inflarlo, entonces cuando parecía no soportar más alegría explotaba y salía en forma de lágrimas. Su hija seguía mirándola con una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se encontraba la misma mirada que ella ponía cuando niña y Sakura no pudo hacer más que dejar que su pecho explotase.

Sasuke observaba en silencio. Al principio Sarada le había echado una mirada que decía _"Si no cantas conmigo, te mato"_ y él iba a hacerlo, pero la escena formada ante sus ojos lo dejó sin habla.

La forma en la que Sakura observaba a su hija en ese momento era difícil de explicar, se veía tan dichosa y bella que pensó que si abría la boca y decía algo ese momento se arruinaría.

Como en los años anteriores Sasuke nunca había podido llegar a tiempo para cantarle a Sakura nunca había visto esa reacción por parte de su esposa, él sabía que ella estaba totalmente conmovida y feliz…

Sarada no se dio cuenta, y tal vez no lo sabría nunca, pero justo en ese momento otro pecho comenzaba a inflarse lleno de alegría.

Todo el día había transcurrido con normalidad, a excepción claro de que Sakura no fue a trabajar y tuvo al dobe de Naruto, a su esposa y a todo el grupo de ninjas escandalosos (con sus hijos incluidos) metidos casi todo el día en su casa, incluso Kakashi y Tsunade habían ido a felicitar a la ojiverde.

Risas, bromas, dattebayo's, dattebasa's, cosas problemáticas, comida y sake estuvieron presentes en el cumpleaños de la pelirrosa. Y obviamente Sasuke se encontraba harto de toda esa situación, él solo quería darle su regalo a Sakura sin tanto alboroto, en paz. Pero al parecer la jodida fiesta que el teme había armado no tenía fin.

Eran las 10 de la noche, a punto de acabar el día y el estúpido dobe y su familia de locos a excepción de las dos mujeres (que parecían ser las únicas cuerdas) apenas se iban. Naruto había tomado de más y no paraba de hablar como era su costumbre. Hinata, al ver que el Uchiha estaba a punto de matar a su amado esposo decidió que era hora de marcharse y gracias a la ayuda de Kakashi (que tampoco se había ido) lograron llevarse a un "alegre" Hokage que murmuraba cosas como " _Neh, Hinata chan… Hoy podríamos festejar mi cumpleaños también ¡Hip! Y… podrías darme un regalo especial como el de aquella vez ¡Hip!"_ La Hyuga se había puesto roja como un tomate al darse cuenta que Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Himawari habían escuchado ese indiscreto comentario. _"Te lo juro Hinata Chan, soy tan feliz cuando me das esos regalos especiales, son los mejores ¡Datteba…!"_ Sin dejarlo terminar, Sasuke le propinó un buen golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

― Gracias Sasuke, si no lo hacías tú lo iba a hacer yo ― Mencionó Kakashi como si estuviera hablando del clima. ― En fin, ya nos vamos… Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños Sakura ―

― Gracias por venir Kakashi sensei, Hinata ― Dijo Sakura mientras los acompañaba a la puerta, el pelinegro a su lado solo emitió un leve _Hmp_

― ¿No tendrán problema al llevar a los niños?― Observó el Uchiha al ver a Boruto dormido plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

― Para nada Sasuke san, no es problema ― Respondió la Hyuga mientras Kakashi y Himawari la esperaban afuera de la casa. ― Nos veremos después Sakura ― Se despidió con una sonrisa que rápidamente se borró al escuchar a lo lejos el comentario de la pequeña Uzumaki. ― Mamá, ¿Por qué a mí no me das regalos especiales como los que le das a Papá? ― .

La puerta de la casa de los Uchiha se cerró y una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sakura.

― Parece que Naruto tendrá una larga noche hoy y no precisamente porque le den alguna cosa especial ― Dijo la ojiverde guiñándole un ojo al ojinegro.

―Hmp ― Respondió Sasuke sin más.

― ¿Estás bien Sasuke kun? Pareces algo molesto ― Sakura se acercó extrañada a su esposo, él hubiera dicho algún comentario burlón hacia el rubio, pero parecía como si algo estuviera molestándolo desde hace ya bastante rato.

― Sakura…― Habló Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos ― Acompáñame a la habitación ― Y sin más, el ojinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la ojiverde y como si su esposo fuera a verla asintió con la cabeza fuertemente y se dispuso a seguirlo. A lo lejos escuchó como Sarada le decía, o más bien le gritaba ― ¡Creo que también te darán un regalo especial a ti mamá!―. El leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura se había transformado y se adueñó por completo de toda la cara de la pelirrosa, observó a su hija que la miraba de manera pícara mientras entraba a su cuarto. Sólo alcanzó a gritar un "¡SARADAA!" antes de que la pelinegra cerrará completamente la puerta.

Sin más, subió las escaleras y siguió su trayecto rumbo a la habitación donde Sasuke la esperaba. _¿Y si era verdad que hoy Sasuke kun le daría un regalo especial?_ Tragó con fuerza ante tal pensamiento, sería una excelente manera de terminar el día. La cara de Sakura ya se había convertido en un tomate de lo roja que estaba, con sumo cuidado tocó la puerta y esperó que Sasuke la invitará a entrar. Escuchó un "Hmp" a través de ella y con todo el valor y nerviosismo del mundo entró a la recamara.

Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella, parecía estar mirando algo por la ventana.

― ¿Qué pasa Sasuke kun? ― Preguntó Sakura tímidamente quedándose de pie junto a la puerta.

― Sakura…

A pesar del todo tiempo que llevaban juntos y de escucharlo decir su nombre de esa manera que solo él podía, a Sakura aún le temblaban las piernas.

― Nunca he podido darte una sorpresa el día de tu cumpleaños ― continuó el Uchiha, seguía de espaldas a ella. Sakura se quedó perpleja por un momento, podía percibir la molestia en la voz de él.

― ¿Qué dices Sasuke kun? Por supuesto que lo has hecho ― Comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro, notaba como la espalda de éste se tensaba al notar su cercanía. ― La vez que llegaste a la casa mientras dormía y me trajiste flores me sorprendiste mucho ― Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se ponía frente a él y lo miraba de manera tierna ― Sabes que para mí el mayor regalo que puedes darme es estar aquí conmigo, sé que por los viajes es difícil verte todo el tiempo, pero siempre estás en mi cumpleaños.―

― He llegado tarde muchas veces ―

― Sí, pero has llegado, y eso es lo que cuenta ―

― Sakura… Sé que tu cumpleaños está a punto de terminar, pero ¿hay algo en especial qué quieras de mí? ― Sasuke fijó su penetrante mirada en la ojiverde, que lo miraba sorprendida.

― ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Sasuke kun? ― Su esposo solía confundirla muchas veces, y estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero era muy rara la ocasión en la que el ojinegro lograba sorprenderla tanto como ahora.

― Hace tiempo escuché que Sarada y tú estaban hablando y… ―

Sakura no podía creer lo nervioso que se encontraba Sasuke en ese momento, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que había algo en la habitación que no estaba antes.― Sasuke kun, ¿Por qué hay una grabadora en la mesa? ―

― Escuché que le dijiste a Sarada que tenías una fantasía ― Sasuke se acercó al artefacto musical que se encontraba en la mesa a lado de la cama y colocó una especie de disco dentro de ella.

Sakura estaba en shock, no podía creer que Sasuke hubiese escuchado esa plática, y por qué precisamente tuvo que ser "esa plática". De seguro ahora el Uchiha pensaba que tenía a la esposa más ridícula de todo el mundo ninja.

―Eh, no… Seguramente escuchaste mal Sasuke kun ― Como pudo, se acercó al pelinegro, sabía que a él no le gustaban esas cosas y seguramente al escucharla hablar se debió sentir obligado a hacer eso.

La risa de Sasuke la hizo retroceder y mirarlo aún más extrañada si es que eso era posible ― Eres una cursi, Sakura ― Dijo el pelinegro entre risas y encendiendo la grabadora. Una suave melodía de piano comenzaba a sonar, era armoniosa y lenta a la vez.

Sasuke se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a ella para que lo siguiera, ella obedeció anonadada mientras aquella melodía inundaba toda la habitación.

― Nunca nadie te había dedicado una canción… Y esa era tu fantasía.―

Sakura volteó la cara avergonzada ― No era necesario Sasuke kun, sé que estas cosas no son de tu agrado y… apreció que lo hagas por mí, pero… ― Volvió a fijar la vista en su esposo, miró aquellos ojos negros que tanto le encantaban y que ahora la observaban fijamente con algo de curiosidad pintada en ellos. Sasuke era tan diferente estando con ella… En la fiesta improvisada que había organizado Naruto hace unas horas cualquiera hubiera pensado que Sasuke se encontraba harto y que preferiría que alguien reviviera a Kaguya antes que estar ahí, Sakura sabía que si se hubiera tratado de otra persona lo más probable es que él se hubiese marchado desde hace rato pero no lo había hecho, por ella. Tocó la mejilla de Sasuke haciendo que el pelinegro se tensara un poco, la pelirrosa casi podía decir que sentía como el corazón de Sasuke comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco.

― Sí, mi fantasía es que me dediquen una canción de amor, pero Sasuke kun… Yo no necesito que tú me dediques una canción para que yo sepa lo mucho que significo para ti. Todas las cosas que haces por mí, por nuestra hija, me lo demuestran día con día ― Apartó su mano del rostro del pelinegro y la colocó sobre la única mano de él ― Como cuando estás en casa para mi cumpleaños o el de Sarada, o cuando mandas a tus aves a vigilarnos… ― Sasuke abrió la boca dispuesto a interrumpirla y decir que no es que él las mandara, que de seguro las confundía ― Sé que son tuyas Sasuke, soy tu esposa, no las confundiría ― Él solo soltó un "Hmp" y Sakura le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, apretó más su mano. ― Eres el hombre más complejo, orgulloso, terco y arrogante del mundo… Podrás ser frío frente a los demás pero no frente a tu familia. Me enamoras cuando llegas de viaje y me cuentas todo lo que has descubierto, cuando te levantas antes que yo y dejas una taza de café para mí en la mesa y como simulas tardarte más de lo normal solo para esperar que yo me siente contigo, cuando le enseñas a Sarada a perfeccionar sus jutsus, o cuando a pesar de estar cansado esperas que yo llegue del hospital… Te amo Sasuke kun, y sé que me amas también, cada día que estoy contigo es un regalo. ― Culminó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, la voz de la cantante comenzaba a escucharse a través de la música. Sonrió arrogante. ― Se supone que el regalo era para ti, no para mí, Sa-ku-ra ―

Su esposa comenzó a reír

― Es mi cumpleaños, puedo hacer y decir lo que quiera.

" _Algo en tus ojos me hace querer perderme en tus brazos, hay algo en tu voz que hace a mi corazón latir rápido… Espero que este sentimiento dure el resto de mi vida"_

― Una vez, me encontraba en la aldea del rayo, estaba comiendo una sopa de tomate en una pequeña posada y empezó a sonar esta canción por todo el lugar. Y la odié ― Sasuke le hablaba seriamente a la pelirrosa, como si estuviera a punto de decirle el secreto más importante del mundo. ― No pararon de ponerla en todo el día, sólo cuando estaba a punto de dormir es que pude escuchar con atención la letra.

" _Si supieras lo solitaria que ha sido mi vida, y cuánto tiempo estuve solo… Si supieras cuánto había esperado que alguien viniera y cambiara mi vida de la forma en que tú lo has hecho"_

Sakura estaba prestándole atención a Sasuke, pero una parte de su mente se concentraba en escuchar la letra de esa melodía y cada palabra que resonaba por la habitación hacía que el corazón de Sakura latiera más y más rápido.

― Y mientras la escuchaba, la persona que se mantuvo en mis pensamientos fuiste tú.

" _Se siente como mi hogar, se siente como si volviera al lugar de donde vine… Se siente como si estuviera devuelta en el lugar al que pertenezco"_

― Tienes razón, no me gustan estas cosas. ― Sasuke miraba a su esposa fijamente, ella lo observaba como si estuviera a punto de saltar encima de él y besarlo. El pelinegro tomó una pequeña caja que se encontraba a lado del reproductor de música, Sakura ni siquiera la había notado y se la ofreció. Ella observaba la caja con confusión y al abrirla Sasuke pudo ver la misma mirada que Sakura había puesto en la mañana cuando Sarada le cantó feliz cumpleaños.― No soy un príncipe azul, nunca me van a gustar estas cosas, son molestas… Al igual que tú. Pero creo que puedo soportarlas una vez al año.― Sacó el anillo y lo colocó de una manera algo torpe en el dedo de la pelirosa. ― Feliz cumpleaños ―. Terminó de decir y Sakura no soportó más y se tiró sobre él.

― Gracias Sasuke kun… ― Dijo Sakura entre lágrimas, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a tornarse de un color más oscuro ― Ahora estoy lista para mi regalo especial ―. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios y besó a su esposo con pasión.

" _Estoy bien porque te tengo aquí conmigo, y puedo ver esa luz que atraviesa la oscuridad"._

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Está dura la diabetes, no?**

 **Sí, ya sé que publiqué este fic algo tarde, pero es que se me ocurrió como a eso de las 10 de la noche y he terminado ahora a las 5 am x.x**

 **Al final, escribí algo completamente diferente y resumido sobre lo que tenía en mente, pero bueno, este es el resultado y pues… lo quise dejar así porque YOLO.**

 **Mientras lo escribía ví lo Occ que me estaba quedando Sasuke, pero dije, bueno, es el cumpleaños de nuestra Sakura chan, se merece a un Sasuke kun lleno de cursilerías y** **diabetes, aunque sea sólo por hoy xD**

 **Si les interesa el nombre de la canción es "Feels like home" de Chantal Kreviazuk.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y si les ocasionó diabetes tipo 213162310 como a mí, no olviden dejarme un review y decirme lo que les pareció.**

 **Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte.**


End file.
